Mi-24 Hind
The Mil Mi-24, NATO Reporting Name "Hind" is a helicopter featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''and [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]]. In Game ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Campaign Hind D helicopters play a significant role, notably for sealing the fate of the Strike team in Game Over, among them were Staff Sergeant Griggs and Gaz with the exception of John "Soap" MacTavish and Captain Price who both survive. They are most prominently located within Act II and III, but shortly appear in Act I. Several Hinds are found within the levels All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill, both airborne and parked. It is possible to be attacked by the airborne Hind in All Ghillied Up, and the Hind will destroy most of the Church structure that contains stinger missiles. It is possible to shoot down the Hind with the stinger missiles, but only from outside of the church. It takes 2 missiles to achieve a hit. Upon destroying the helicopter, MacMillan will state "Ok, now you're just showing off." One is shot down at the beginning of the level All In and another will kill the player if he does not descend down a vent shaft. If the player has an RPG-7 from the previous level, Ultimatum, then it is possible to shoot down the Hind that shows up at the beginning by firing the RPG near the Hind before it turns, and the RPG will heat-seek into the Hind and destroy it. Finally, in the level Game Over, an Mi-24 pursues several SAS and Marines from the missile base after destroying two missiles that were launched at the USA. It destroys a bridge, trapping them on it, then destroys a tanker truck that kills or severely wounds nearly all of the escapees. It continues to hover over the site as Imran Zakhaev and Ultranationalist troops began executing the survivors. The Hind is then destroyed by an Mi-28 Havoc, which causes enough of a distraction for Cpt. Price to slide the stunned and wounded MacTavish a pistol and kill Imran. It is not possible to destroy the helicopter and prevent it from demolishing the bridge. In multiplayer, the Mi-24 Hind D is accessible to players on the Spetsnaz or OpFor team after achieving a seven killstreak. It is equivalent to the Marine/SAS Super Cobra in this capacity and, strangely, performs exactly the same, despite the fact that a Hind is much bulkier and less maneuverable than the lighter Cobra whose 3-barrel, 20mm weapon fires a much stronger round at a much lower rate. The Hind is actually a slightly easier target to shoot down because of its bulk compared to the slim Cobra. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' The Hind reappears in Single Player and Multiplayer. In Single Player it is used by the Russian Army during their attack on the United States, alongside the Mi-28. However, the Mi-28 has virtually supplanted the Mi-24 as the Russians primary attack helicopter. Cliffhanger and Contingency are the only two levels in which the player is attacked by Mi-24 Hinds. Multiple Hinds can be seen parked in the UAZ-469 jeep chase near the end of the level The Enemy of My Enemy. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' The first incarnation of the Mi-24, the Hind A, is set to appear in the single player campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops. In the mission Payback, the player will steal a Hind and use it to attack enemy forces (which includes another Mi-24) along a river. The Hind is feautured in multiplayer as the Gunship, an 11 killstreak reward. Trivia *When a player gets a kill with the Hind in multiplayer, the weapon silhouette in the killfeed shows a AH-1W instead. The same graphic is used for all helicopter kills (excluding Pave Lows). *Technically speaking, the Hind is the easier chopper to destroy in Call of Duty 4 '''s multiplayer, because of its significantly larger bulk than the Cobra. Therefore, it is a larger target. *Despite the Hind's capability to transport troops, it is never utilized as such by the OpFor or Ultranationalists. Gallery File:Havok.jpg|A ''Hind A gunship as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops. File:Blackops4.PNG|Cockpit of the Hind in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Hind screenshot.jpg|Hind First person view shot0143.jpg|a Mi-24A Hind A parked at a jungle opening shot0144.jpg|Some details of the cockpit can be seen as Mason enter the Hind. Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare